


to know the taste of ashes (before the fire's been set)

by nereid



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the tardis knows how much a human soul will take before she breaks and she doesn't want to see ginger hair every time she closes her eyes</p><p>[all the ships tagged are more implied than actually there - this is more an excuse for me being poetic trash than actual fic. you have been warned.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	to know the taste of ashes (before the fire's been set)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clytemnestras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/gifts).



the tardis knows a billion things, what the weather will be like three days from now, how much time he spends getting his hair to look just so in the time that passes as morning around here, which is the time when amy has already awoken but is still wearing her pajamas and is more grumpy than in the evening, which is the time she makes him tell them both stories, and the tardis knows when he lies in the stories, and sometimes she thinks amy does, too.

(amy is what they measure everything with these days.)

(except the things that are not known to her, the parts only she gets to see, like how his hands shook and his bow tie wasn't set straight, which was all after he left her)

(which time, when he left her? every time. every time)

(except, of course, those parts are actually about amy, which leaves the three of them back to square one, back to square zero, to the little girl with the broken house and sharp teeth who isn't scared of anything other than the possibility of silence and of standing still.)

there are things they don't tell amy. human girls, they're not for telling everything too, even if she would want them to be, god, she'd want so badly to tell her.

but the tardis knows how much a human soul will take before she breaks and she doesn't want to see ginger hair every time she closes her eyes and have it split her soul apart as well.

(she already sees ginger hair every time she closes her eyes. but it's not painful yet. one day, maybe tomorrow or maybe yesterday, it will be.)

(it always is.)

if the tardis wrote, which she doesn't, which is irresponsible, she doesn't even keep logs anymore, she tried writing little haikus once, and he liked them, but he never showed them to anyone else, which is maybe possessive and maybe it's desire and maybe there's things even she can't know, but if she wrote, she would open the amy chapters with something grand and doom-saying, because for once then maybe someone would pay attention, would know this too, would know the taste of ashes before the fire's been set, and she wouldn't be alone then when he was sitting with a pair of glasses and twirling them between his fingers because they both see ginger now when she closes her eyes.

(five beats, then seven, then five.)

(white wedding dresses,  
sunflowers and star whales,  
angels, and ashes.)

(like a fairytale.)


End file.
